The Epic Sagas of Revan and The Exile
by DaughterOfPan
Summary: Or rather, random excerpts thereof. And not so much Revan as The Exile, but I’ll try to get at least a few scenes for KotOR1 in there… M for later violence.
1. Late Night Kareoke

The Epic Sagas of Revan and The Exile

Summary: Or rather, random excerpts thereof. And not so much Revan as The Exile, but I'll try to get at least a few scenes for KotOR1 in there…

A/N: Right, so, first off, I play both games as a female (Cannon be damned, Carth PWNS Bastila any day), and I play both games as light side. These are scenes that either I think should have been in the game, or pop unbidden into my mind. I assume most of them will be pretty short. I only really have three in mind anyways.

We'll start with one that's purely humor.

Disclaimer: If I owned KotOR, Mical would have been viciously killed by laigreks shortly after meeting him.

I also happen to not own the song.

The Exile had woken up in the middle of the night – or what passed as night in space, which was really just the designated sleeping time – due to the fact that rather loud music seemed to be echoing down the halls. She knew that Atton liked to listen to music while he piloted, but apparently tonight he hadn't quite closed the door to the cockpit.

She decided she'd go tell him off about it, but as she traversed the ship, she began to hear what would seem to be him singing along to it. And rather badly at that. She also noticed that she seemed to be the only one to have been roused by it.

Deciding that this would make quite good blackmail, she snuck up to the partially open door, and peaked in. A new song had just started, only a few lines in, and he was singing his heart out as he worked the controls, almost making it into a little dance. The Exile stifled a giggle.

"_So don't stop me now! Don't stop me, _

'_Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies,_

_Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity!_

_I'm a racing swoop passing by, Like Lady Godiva! …"_

As the song went on, he sang with more and more gusto, and began neglecting the controls in favor of dance. Then suddenly, as he reached the line, _"There's no stopping me!"_, he jumped up onto the pilot's seat, using that as his makeshift stage. He now had an imaginary microphone, and his dancing consisted entirely of flailing arms and hip movements.

At this point, it was all the Exile could do to not bust out laughing hysterically.

He went on to air guitar along with the solo, and then for the final chorus he actually put one foot up on the dashboard, singing passionately. And that's when the Exile lost it.

"B-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she trailed off into silent giggles, gasping for breath.

Atton turned around so fast he tripped on fifteen different switches, and landed in an undignified heap on his chair.

When the Exile had recovered enough to be able to breathe properly, she went to make sure he was ok, only to find that he had not moved from his undignified heap. He seemed to be quite resolute that he would never be anything more than an undignified heap for the rest of his life. He was also blushing the approximate shade of red of the traditional Sith lightsaber.

The Exile wanted to comfort him. She really did.

But all she managed was another peal of laughter before she stumbled back to her sleeping quarters.

The comforting would have to wait until tomorrow. Assuming Atton didn't space himself before then.

For Atton's part, he was just happy she didn't catch him singing something more embarrassing. He made a mental note to burn his All American Rejects CDs…

A/N: So, what'd you think? I know it's super short, but most of these will be. Anyways, this is what happened in my mind as I was listening to that song the other day. Don't ask me how I managed not to hyperventilate to death.


	2. Ascent to Dark Lord of the Sith

A/N: Installment #2! This is something I feel very strongly should have been included in the game as a way to instantly become full dark side. Consider it a testament to how much I dislike Mical that, despite always being full light side, I would love to do this.

The Exile was deep in thought, leaving her ship once again to try and uncover the mysteries of Nar Shaddaa, and with any luck find the missing Jedi Masters. She was interrupted in her contemplations by Atton.

"We just got a message on the comlink. Looks like trouble. I think this is something everyone will wanna hear"

"I agree. Let's head back to the ship," she replied, pulling herself out of her thoughts. It wouldn't do to be distracted if this was something important.

They reached the ship, and Atton gathered the rest of the crew to a meeting on the landing platform. T3-M4 played the message.

The message was from a Quarren named Visquis, whom worked for the exchange. The hologram had this to say:

"Welcome, Jedi – I regret this message has taken so long in reaching you, but I only recently became aware of your presence on Nar Shaddaa. I am Visquis, a representative of an… exchange of shipping interests here on the smuggler's moon. I am extending an invitation to you to join me in my private lounge within the Jekk'Jekk Tar, where we may speak without being disturbed. I wish to discuss something of mutual interest concerning your past profession – and prospects for the future. Oh, and do come alone – one human in my presence is more than enough".

There were a few moments of thoughtful quiet. It was broken, unsurprisingly, by Atton.

"Well, good thing it's not a trap," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then, observant as always, Mical spoke up, "No Atton, I think it is a trap!"

There was a pause wherein everyone registered how completely serious he was, and then wondered at how anyone could possibly be _that_ stupid.

And then the Exile leapt across the circle they were standing in, lit her lightsaber in mid air, and decapitated the idiot as she landed.

There was a shocked silence. All thought of the predicament they were in instantly vanished. Only Atton seemed unaffected, as he applauded the action politely.

A/N: If only if only… (the woodpecker cried).


End file.
